Matices
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Su vida era un desperfecto, nada menos interesante que vivirlo cada día y darse cuenta que; aunque fuera un alma podrida podía enamorarse de un sol brillante como ella. Su nombre de ella retumbaba en su cabeza, los matices de ella contrastaban con los de él y por ese amor que tenía a aquella chica dejaría todo, incluso lo que era al final de cuentas.


**Matices.**

 **One-shot.**

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA le pertenecen a Kohei, esta idea nació en un grupo de WhatsApp con una vaga idea de Denki traidor, emparejándolo con Nejire.

 **Dedicación:** A mi loca mente, Tsukiniro y Bri, ellas dos fueron la de la idea.

 **Parejas:** KaminarixNejire (KamiNeji)

 **Capítulo único.**

Podía decirse que ella era como un día soleado, eso pensaba Kaminari Denki al verla e imaginarse tomar su mano y el acercarse para comprobar si sus labios son iguales a dos suaves algodones. Un predominante azul gobernaba su mente, brillante como el cielo azulado de un cálido verano junto a una sonrisa que parecía ser el radiante sol que acompañaba dicho panorama. Sabía para ese momento que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado, le volvía loco el color azul y su cuerpo chispeaba al apreciarla a lo lejos. Su nombre de ella era Nejire Hadou, único e inimaginable; para su mala fortuna, la chica era dos años mayor que él y pertenecía a la clase de 3° A del departamento de héroes, nombrada una de los tres grandes.

¿Qué más podía decir? Amante de los lirios y el té de jazmín; no había forma de compararla con alguien más, lo que volvía única y especial para él. Entonces, Kaminari se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida podía decirse idiota, no tenía derecho de admirarla o sentir ese sentimiento tan bonito por esa chica de noble corazón. Su corazón estaba lleno de mentiras, dolores, sufrimiento y sin ningún propio fundamento para que se justificara los actos que había llevado a cabo, él no era más que un desecho de la humanidad. No tenía justificaciones para llamarse un alma bondadosa, más que nada porque no lo era, su corazón estaba podrido y no podía dejar que eso le llegara a la chica.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué información traes? —Shigaraki le pregunto después de cierto tiempo sin hablar—. Recuerda que para eso vas a esa tonta academia

—Lo sé, he logrado saber en dónde harán su siguiente campamento —contesto Denki chasqueando la lengua—. Se ha vuelto aburrido, no puedo hacer otra cosa

—No —dijo Shigaraki volteando a verle—. Himiko y Twice andan en una misión importante al igual que Black Mist, cumple la tuya

—Entendido —asintió Denki tomando sus cosas—. Por cierto, puede que esta sea mi última misión, me he cansado de hacerte caso

—Haz lo que quieras —comento Shigaraki ignorándole

—Hasta luego, Tomura —se despidió Denki

Ese era su tormentoso secreto, uno que aborrecía tener; ya que se había encariñado con los demás chicos de aquella clase y al final termino hechizado por esos bonitos ojos tan resplandecientes con una sonrisa sin igual. Chasqueo la lengua al encontrarse afuera, pasar información a los villanos era un trabajo no tan malo ni tan bueno, solo le resultaba algo beneficioso siendo asi considerado traidor. Su vida en si apestaba, tal vez su desdicha comenzaba cuando le ordenaron en su casa ayudar a salir de unos problemas en los que su padre se había metido, pero Denki nunca quiso y al final termino envuelto en ese mundo desde pequeño.

Día tras día, sus penurias aumentaba al igual que su amor hacía esa chica de sedosa cabellera y ese sentimiento tan cruel que tenía. La cruda realidad se hizo presente a él cuando la vio tan lejos, sonriente al chico a su lado y con esas mejillas sonrosadas, sus sentimientos algún día serian alcanzados por el contrario, pero Kaminari no quería rendirse. Con una gran osadía comenzó a hablar con aquella chica, parte de su tiempo en la U.A, se dedicaba a estudiar cada cosa que hacía y comenzar a conocerla más a profundidad, sabía pequeñas cosas que los demás desconocían como que jugaba algunas veces con un mechón de cabello, conservaba juegos de té en su cuarto bien guardados al igual que bolsitas de esos contenidos exóticos, intentaba que su cabello luciera bien arreglado y al ser largo le resultaba un martirio, se desanimaba cuando nadie le hacía gran caso e igual tenía escondido un pequeño canario en su cuarto.

Al final decidió comenzar a hablar con ella, descubriendo más gestos de ella que desconocía al igual que prestaba interés en algunas cosas que hablaba, algunas veces llevaba algunas cosas que le agradaba a la chica e incluso hacía que agradeciera demasiadas veces ante aquel detalle. Denki sabía que algo ocurría entre ambos, una pequeña aura se formaba cada vez que hablaban al igual que veía con cierto detenimiento esa sonrisa tan hermosa que le alegraba sus días.

—Te digo, he escuchado acerca de que en tu grupo alguien tiene un conejito —dijo Nejire moviendo su mano—. Quiero ver al conejito

—Bueno, no sé si quieran prestármelo —contesto Denki rascándose la mejilla nervioso

—Denki-kun, he notado mucho que estas muy callado —comento Nejire haciendo una leve mueca— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Nada, solo me quede pensando acerca de algo —respondió Denki suspirando—. Nejire-senpai, ¿Qué diría si en estos momentos le pidiera alguien matrimonio? Bueno, digo —en esos momentos se puso más nervioso— sobre que la persona es alguien diferente a lo que usted piensa y entonces, se quedó perdidamente enamorado de su forma de ser, se siente una persona que no es merecedora de sus conversaciones… —hizo una pausa moviendo sus manos—. Y que al final, ha hecho cosas muy malas, pero quiere dejar todo por usted

—Sería bonito, aunque antes de decir algo quisiera saber lo que esa persona siente en realidad y si no se miente a sí mismo —opino Nejire sonriendo tan leve—. Pero igual, creo que podría ser perdonadas todas las cosas que ha hecho, si quiere dejar todo por mí… No sabría cómo responder, siento que sería extraño

—Nejire-senpai, usted me gusta —declaro Denki volteando a ver a la chica— y quiero que se case conmigo, por usted dejaría todo incluso lo que soy

Su rostro era un poema, sus mejillas estallaron en un fuerte carmín y sus labios balbucearon miles de cosas inentendibles, Nejire solo podía ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza presentada junto a esa declaración del contrario. No sabía que pensar o hacer, solo sintió como Denki intentaba aguantar las ganas de gritar debido a lo sucedido e igual esa explicación rápida de las cosas que se arrepentía y no lo negaba, el chico había logrado que su corazón retumbara de emoción por esas palabras, acaso importaba lo demás, ¿Por qué? Para ella, no le importaba todo lo que había sucedido en la vida de Kaminari Denki, había aceptado lo que él era dentro de ese lugar y no por lo que se llegaría a hablar de él.

—Y-yo… acepto… acepto casarme contigo, Kaminari Denki —contesto Nejire tomando la mano de Denki

Al final, esto se volvían matices de una vida que contarían para un futuro muy lejano.

* * *

 _Surgió asi de simple, una idea loca por unas chicas._

 _Creo que es lo más cercano que puedo tener con el razonamiento, me gusta el crack y escribir a menudo cosas sin sentido._

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos vemos._


End file.
